In the home, in trade, and in industry, but also in medical and pharmaceutical applications, it is in many cases necessary to produce in metered form flowable substances that are placed in a container, for example in a bottle or in a vial. As described herein, the term “flowable substances” includes liquids whose viscosity is low enough to ensure an unhindered continuous flow, just like free-flowing solids, for example powder and granulates. From the state of the art, for example, metering devices for liquids and creams are known, which devices can come with a metering pump of defined stroke volume. Other known metering systems have a squeezable plastic container whose interior connects via a channel or a line to a superposed metering chamber. By squeezing the plastic container, the metering chamber is filled with liquid. From the latter, the liquid, more or less precisely metered, can then be poured.
These known metering devices or metering systems can be oriented very specifically to the substance that is to be produced, and in most cases they can be used only in connection with liquids and creams. Metering bottles with squeezable container walls and superposed metering chambers are configured as special metering systems. These are relatively expensive in production and have low metering accuracy.